Malachite
Malachite Price level: [ what's this? ] Malachite is an opaque bright green gemstone that is actually an ore of copper and is found wherever copper is mined. Malachite is usually crossed with bands of different shade of green, ranging from bright sea foam to the characteristic emerald green, to very dark blackish green. The beauty of malachite lies in its unusual, eye soothing soft deep green color, and the bands of color in the stone can be expressed artistically in the stone’s cutting. A skilled artisan can incorporate the malachite’s color bands into the whole design of a jewelry piece. It has been used as an ornamental material by people for thousands of years, from the Far East to Ancient Greece. Malachite has been carved into statues, beads and jewelry. 6 Things to Learn About Shopping for Malachite Malachite Jewelry: If you want to wear malachite in jewelry, there are several things to keep in mind when shopping. To make sure you get a good deal and buy something that will last, learn how to shop for malachite jewelry Malachite Beads: Malachite is a very popular material for beads: it is a low cost natural stone with plenty of eye-popping color and interesting patterns. Information on how to shop for malachite beads Malachite Carvings: One of the ways that humans have chosen to celebrate and utilise malachite is by carving it. Learn more about carved malachite Malachite Value: Malachite is, in general, not an expensive gemstone, comparatively. However, when shopping for malachite it is a good idea to keep in mind a few factors that influence which pieces should be more valuable. Learn more about malachite value Malachite Meaning and Symbology: Some people use or wear malachite for symbolic, metaphysical or healing purposes. Read here to learn about malachite meaning and symbology… Malachite Gemology: Interesting information for the geology enthusiast. Learn more about malachite gemology. Malachite Meaning and Symbology Price level: [ what's this? ] Malachite is a good stone for transformations, helping the wearer adapt to changing situations and to get closer to what you want to be. It helps to release past negative experiences, even without consciousness. Malachite helps you to clarify and understand your emotions. Malachite can be used to identify the step-by-step way to get to a goal. It also helps one to accept responsibility for one’s actions and situation, helping the wearer to be more pro-active. Malachite stimulates the throat chakra and facilitates love and friendship, as well as responsible business relationships. It has traditionally been worn by pilots and aircraft operators as a protective stone and to help with symptoms of vertigo. Malachite is believed to protect against radiation and can uncover hidden emotional causes of disease. It can be beneficial in improving ailments such as asthma, arthritis, tumors, broken bones and torn muscles. It can be worn to boost the immune system and ease child labor. Malachite is a copper carbonate mineral, with the formula Cu2CO3(OH)2. This green-colored mineral crystallizes in the monoclinic crystal system, and most often forms botryoidal, fibrous, or stalagmitic masses. Individual crystals are rare but do occur as slender to acicular prisms. Pseudomorphs after more tabular or blocky azurite crystals also occur.3 Contents hide 1 Etymology and history 2 Occurrence and historical uses 3 Malachite gallery 4 See also 5 References 6 Further reading editEtymology and history The stone's name derives (via Latin: molochītis, Middle French: melochite, and Middle English melochites) from Greek Μολοχίτης λίθος molochitis lithos, "mallow-green stone", from μολόχη molōchē, variant of μαλάχη malāchē, "mallow".4 The mineral was given this name due to its resemblance to the leaves of the Mallow plant.5. In turn, the stone's Greek name may be borrowed from the Hebrew word: מלך Melekh (with root letters: M-L-KH) which means: king-since the stone was considered royal and was used by royalty and Arabic (ملك Malak or Malek". Hence, this stone's Hebrew name is; מלכי Malakhi and, in Arabic: الملكيت (al) Malkit-(the) Malchite (stone). Malachite was used as a mineral pigment in green paints from antiquity until about 1800. The pigment is moderately lightfast, very sensitive to acids and varying in color. The natural form was being replaced by its synthetic form, verditer amongst other synthetic greens. It is also used for decorative purposes, such as in the Malachite Room in the Hermitage, which features a large malachite vase. "The Tazza", one of the largest pieces of malachite in North America and a gift from Tsar Nicholas II, stands as the focal point in the center of the room of Linda Hall Library. editOccurrence and historical uses Malachite often results from weathering of copper ores and is often found together with azurite (Cu3(CO3)2(OH)2), goethite, and calcite. Except for its vibrant green color, the properties of malachite are similar to those of azurite and aggregates of the two minerals occur frequently. Malachite is more common than azurite and is typically associated with copper deposits around limestones, the source of the carbonate. Large quantities of malachite have been mined in the Urals, Russia. It is found worldwide including in the Democratic Republic of Congo; Gabon; Zambia; Tsumeb, Namibia; Mexico; Broken Hill, New South Wales; Lyon, France; and in the Southwestern United States notably in Arizona.6 In Israel, malachite is extensively mined at Timna valley, often called King Solomon's Mines, although research has revealed an interruption in mining activity at the site during the 10th century BC, the time of the biblical Solomon.7 Archeological evidence indicates that the mineral has been mined and smelted at the site for over 3,000 years. Most of Timna's current production is also smelted, but the finest pieces are worked into silver jewelry. editMalachite gallery